Easter Eggs
by sugar freak
Summary: just a little easter oneshot about Easter Eggs...me bored...


Sugar freak- hello peoples! And Happy Easter! Me is bored so me is gonna write a little Easter one-shot. I know I said I was gonna be on Easter break and not write any more stuff until the Saturday after Easter but when do I EVER actually do what I say I will do? Any who, here you go! Happy Easter peoples!

* * *

"Speakings"

_Thinkings_

(My strange comments)

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door, _she better be here and not at that school place…_Thought the impatient hanyou

Kagome's mother came to the door, "Well hello Inuyasha! Kagome said you wouldn't be coming for a couple more days."

"I know I said that…but it's boring just sitting around waiting for her to come back." Inuyasha explained

"Well Kagome is helping me color Easter eggs right now, would you like to help?"

"Easter eggs?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome's mom nodded, "follow me."

Kagome's mom then took Inuyasha to the Kitchen where Kagome was dipping eggs into colorful liquid. She stopped and looked up when she head he mother and Inuyasha come in, "Inuyasha! You said you were going to give me 4 days!" Whined Kagome

Inuyasha just looked st the eggs, "what the heck are you doing!"

"Oh these? I'm making Easter eggs."

"What are Easter eggs!"

Kagome sighed, "They are for a holiday. A holiday called Easter. We all color Easter eggs and then we hide them and have Easter egg hunts!"

"So you color eggs, hid them, and then find them again?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it! Wanna help?" asked Kagome

"Sure, how do you do it?"

"Well first you have to boil the eggs. See that pot on the stove? Put some water in it and then put some eggs in it and push that button and wait for it to boil." Said Kagome pointing out where to get eggs and water and what button to push

"Alright…" said Inuyasha and he put water in the pan and began cracking open the eggs and putting them in also.

Kagome continued coloring the eggs until the little beeper for the stove went off, "now bring the eggs over here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked in the pan, "are you sure this is right Kagome?"

Kagome came over and looked, "Inuyasha! Your not supposed to crack the eggs open! You're supposed to put them in WHOLE! With the shell! Now you just made egg soup!" (And I got that from the Charlie Brown Easter special which I don't own by the way)

"Why do you put the shell in too?" asked Inuyasha (and I don't own Inuyasha either)

"Because the shell is the part you color! Here, try it again." Said Kagome giving him some more eggs

After Inuyasha had boiled the eggs right Kagome helped him mix up some more dye and showed him how to dip the eggs into it.

"So this weird stuff colors the eggs?" asked Inuyasha

"Yep, and it's almost done! You can take your egg out now."

Inuyasha reached into the cup of blue dye and pulled out the egg. The egg was now blue but, so was his hand…

"You're supposed to use a spoon Inuyasha!" giggle Kagome

Inuyasha looked at his blue hand, "well I don't know how to make these stupid eggs!"

"Its ok, you're learning well! Now put in the next one!"

Soon Inuyasha and Kagome had dyed many Easter eggs, and now it was time to decorate them.

Kagome took a red, blue, purple, green, and yellow egg, "we can make these ones to take back to the feudal era!" said Kagome happily she took a marker and picked up the red egg and began to draw on it.

"What are you doing now?" asked Inuyasha

"Hold on, almost done…there!" Kagome happily held up the eggs. She had drawn dog ears on top of it and golden eyes and a happy smile, she also drew it holding a little sword, "look Inuyasha! Its you!" Kagome giggled

"Hey!" said Inuyasha he grabbed the green egg and drew some hair, brown eyes and a smiling face on the green eggs, "well that's you!"

"You didn't give me my bow and arrows!" pouted Kagome pretending to be upset

"Ok, ok there." Said Inuyasha drawing a bow and some arrows for the egg Kagome.

"Lets make Miroku, Sango and Shippo too!" said Kagome happily, "I wanna do Shippo and Sango!" said Kagome as she grabbed the yellow and purple eggs

"I'll do that stupid monk!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed the blue egg, _bwa ha ha ha ha ha!

* * *

_

"I never knew I could be an egg!" exclaimed Shippo as he looked at the little yellow egg with a fox tail and green eyes using foxfire

"These are adorable Kagome-Chan!" said Sango looking at her little purple egg with its mini boomerang bone and happy face

"Hey! What happened to my egg!" complained Miroku looking at the blue egg with a red hand print on its face, cross eyes, (like this, X-X)and its tongue sticking (:-P)out holing a bent and broken staff

"It attacked the Sango egg." Said Inuyasha smirking

Everyone in the small hut laughed.

"Happy Easter everyone!" said Kagome cheerfully and then she continued to giggle at Miroku's eggs with everyone else

* * *

sugar freak- well happy Easter peoples! I know that wasn't very good but oh well. I made an Easter egg look like my poor science teacher Mr. Lewis who I stalk! Yes I stalk my teacher, he's my buddy! His Egg has glasses and a coffee cup! Any who, I got to go make more Easter eggs, please read and review and HAPPY EASTER! 


End file.
